tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rider (Fate/Global War)
|affiliation = Erwin's Servant|qualclasses = |gender = Male|bday = March 24, 1607|height = |weight = |birthp = Vlissingen, Zeeland|hairc = Black|eyec = Dark Brown|armament = Sabre|likes = |dislikes = |image = RiderGW.jpg}} Profile History Rider is Michiel De Ruyter, who was born in 1607 in Vlissingen, Netherlands, as the son of beer porter Adriaen Michielszoon and Aagje Jansdochter. Michiel's first become a sailor when he was only 11 years old, but left the navy to fight under the command of Maurice of Nassau against the Spanish during the Eighty Year War. He soon returned to sea, however. Michiel would work various jobs, as a merchant, and as navigator. It wasn't until he became a pirate hunting privateer when he earned the nickname of De Ruyter, or The Raider, something he frequently did. He eventually married Anna van Gelder and decided the time had come to retire. He bought a house in Flushing, but his blissful family life did not last long. During the First Anglo-Dutch War, Michiel was asked to join an expanding fleet as a subcommander, while he initially refused, Michiel soon accepted. This marked the start of his journey to greatness but also started the events that lead to his death. Michiel fought in several naval battles, earning several victories against the English, but sadly didn't prevent the English from winning to war, nor the death of his longtime friend and mentor Maarten Tromp. After the war, Michiel was offered the position of Supreme Admiral but refused out of respect to his lost mentor and to those who had more seniority than him. In peacetime, Michiel hunted pirates like he used to before the Anglo-Dutch War. He was even able to spend some time with his wife and children. For a while, things seemed to return like they used to be, but it wouldn't be long until Michiel once again had to take arms up against the English. During the Second Anglo-Dutch War, he sailed to the New World in an attempt to retake the lost colonies but failed. Despite not achieving his main objective he was able to capture several British merchant ships and significantly weaken their hold over the New World. Upon his return, Michiel was treated as a hero by the Dutch people but was saddened by the death of his friend and Supreme Admiral, Jacob van Wassenaer Obdam. Out of respect for his fallen friend and having finally enough experience Michiel accepted the offer to become the next Supreme Admiral. Now possessing full control of the navy Michiel began to use exploitive strategies, earning the Dutch Republic several victories, even giving the British their biggest naval defeat in history. Thanks to his cunning the small republic managed to defeat one of the world's biggest empires, but also made him popular with the Dutch people which in turn earned him the distrust of the government. Fearing (unjustly) that Michiel would try to stage a coup, the government sends Michiel pirate hunting in the Mediterranian where he was killed during a fight with French privateers. Personality Michiel often values loyalty and kinship between himself and those under his command. While he holds the position as a Servant, Michiel prefers to work with rather than for his Master, this reflects in his habit of referring to people by name rather than by title. While he does view his Master as his equal, that doesn't stop him from giving advise, whether it be just about small daily things like how to talk to people about battle strategy. He is also very protective, often rushing headfirst into battle even if it means risking his own life. Wish Having been a sailor for most of his life, Michiel wants nothing more to finally settle down and live the family life he could never have during his life time. Abilities Skills *'Class skills' **''Riding'' - (B+) Being the Supreme Admiral of the Dutch navy, and having worked on ships himself for a very long time, Michiel is an expert in piloting ships of any type, even modern ships that weren't around during his lifetime. However, he is not as equally skilled when it comes to piloting other vehicles, only possessing the skill any normal person would have. **''Magic Resistance'' - © Because he was summoned under the Rider-class, Michiel has a defense against magic, but since he never possessed any magic resistance during his lifetime, his magic resistance is relatively low. *'Personal Skills' **''Charisma'' - (B) A composite Skill consisting of a person's charm as well as the natural talent to command or unify an army or country. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. Michiel was really well liked and respect among those who served under him to the point they called him "grandfather" out of respect for his wisdom **''Military Tactics'' - (A+) Tactical knowledge used not for one-on-one combat situations, but for battles where many are mobilized. Bonus modifiers are provided during use of one's own Anti-Army Noble Phantasm or when dealing against an enemy Anti-Army Noble Phantasm. He was able to give the British their biggest naval defeated in history and was the main reason the Second and Tirth Anglo-Dutch War. **''Instinct'' - © The ability to instantly identify “the best personal course of action” during combat. Because this Skill allows for the prediction of trajectory, it is possible to avoid attacks from firearms. Because of his experience as a sailor, Michiel has a keen sense for when deciding when it's time to strike, exploiting weaknesses in someone's defenses, and attacking when the enemy is not able to defend. **''Voyager of the Storm'' - (A+) The talent to sail vessels recognized as ships. Because the ability as a group leader is also necessary, this unique Skill also has the effects of both Charisma and Military Tactics. Being an experienced sailor, captain, and Supreme Admiral, Michiel's skill is only rivaled by other true Supreme Admirals. Nobel Phantasms *'De Zeven Provinciën' Anti-Army - (A+) Michiel's flagship. Its dimensions are the same as an old ship of the line. It can sail through the ground as if it was water. Michiel has full control over the ship, being able to change its direction and fire its canons without the aid of the wind or a crew. *'Fleet of Orange-Nassau' Anti-Army - (EX) The trump card of the Supreme Admiral, it summons a Reality Marble that embodies Michiel's experience and skill as a sailor and the bond formed with the people under his command. The reality marble takes the form a vast sea with what resembles the coast of the Netherlands and Britain on either side of the reality marble. The opponent will be set on a raft on the side of the British Isles' while Michiel and his fleet is on the side of the Netherlands. There are 100 warships each filled with their own crew armed with swords, flintlock pistols, and muskets. Michiel himself, and his master will be on De Zeven Provinciën. Personality Quotes Trivia Category:Servants Category:Rider Servants Category:Fate/Global War Category:European Heroic Spirits Category:Dutch Heroic Spirits